


Moonlit Dance

by Zophea_Lupa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophea_Lupa/pseuds/Zophea_Lupa





	Moonlit Dance

It was finally over. Empress Celine was alive,  Brialla admitted to her crimes,  and Grand Duke Gaspard was off nursing his wounded pride. The cool night air was refreshing to the elf's flustered skin. As he leans over the railing,  he feels it. The electricity that seems to inhabit the air whenever that man is near. The man who can calm the elf no matter what. That beautiful olive skin. The gorgeous twirly mustache. Warm, brown eyes that could send him into simple bliss. "Is everything alright, Amatus?" The concern in Dorian's voice is just enough to push him over the edge. The first tear drops to the cool marble banister. Suddenly a pair of strong arms engulfs him. Dorian pulls him closer to his chest and the stress from the past few hours comes to a head. As he lets go of the frustration, Dorian calmly strokes his back. "Oh, Amatus. You've been so strong for so long. I'm here for you, my love. "  After what seems like an enternity, Adrian raises his swollen, wet eyes to look at the beautiful man consoling him. But his eyes stop at the still red wound that peeks from the top of Dorian's fresh dress robes. "I couldn't protect you. That assassin could have taken you away from me. I don't know if I could take that." "Adrian, listen to me. I love you. I'd walk straight up to Corypheus if it meant you would be safe. But I am going to live. It'll take more than a blade to tear me from your side." These words completely sated Adrian and he feels himself being pulled to the middle of the balcony. "What are you doing?" "Why, I do believe I'm dancing with the man of my dreams. Is that alright with you?" After a moment, Adrian rests his head on Dorian's chest. "This is more than alright, this is absolutely perfect." 


End file.
